Everything turns blue in the sea
by SpencerxHastings
Summary: Inspired in The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody and The Suite Life on deck.Rachel and Finn on board in a ship where things go totally crazy. There is always trouble in the paradise, but the fun will make it up for all.TOTALLY AU. HUMOR.ROMANCE.DRAMA.


_Chapter one : in the middle of the ocean_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee. If I did I would be the happiest girl in the I don`t. Anyways ... I don`t own the the idea of a school on a ship neither, its from " The suit Life Of Zack & Cody".

**A/N:** Heeey (: First of all I just wanted to thank you guys for reading this story. It means a lot to me. I`m just starting with this " writing " thing.. so forgive me for my mistakes. Well, this story is completely AU. It was inspired by my the marathone of "The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody! I know, I suck. But nevermind, enjoy and remember: reviews are like chocolate and love, you cant never get enough.

#letlovein, xoxo,

Nina

* * *

><p><strong>Everything turns blue in the sea<strong>

_chapter one_

Seriously. He had the BEST mom ever. Who else would agree to let him study on a ship ? IT`S A FREAKING BOAT. Fuck study he would just chill in the pool for the rest of his senior year and get straight A`s, because come on, let's face it, how hard could studying on a boat be?

" Finn, come here honey. They are opening the doors. Let's go !" His mom called him, already impatient heading to the ship doors.

Suddenly the doors begin to open and- Oh. My. God. Did they forgot to tell him that he was going to live in a castle ? What the hell was that ? God he already lost his mom and he really has to find her but wait, is that a Jacuzzi ? W-what ? HIS SCHOOL HAS A FREAKING JACUZZI. He will find his mom later, that Jacuzzi is calling him.

* * *

><p>" Daddy look at this ! " Rachel said pointing to the big statue in the entrance of the ship. She couldn't hold her excitement. SHE WAS GOING TO STUDY ON A SHIP. How great was this ? And the best part was: she was going to get rid of those high school mean girls who kept torturing her because they were too jealous of her talent ! They even had an AUDITORIUM ! She could practice her singing and acting without worrying about slushies or bullies.<p>

Thank God her dads went to that yoga class and met Linda. Linda was the yoga teacher and ALSO the daughter of the millionaire who own the S.S. McKinley. Okay, that was a funny name for a ship but it was a very good option. They were starting this school experience this year so they probably didn't have so much students. And the teachers must be great! This year was going to be PERFECT, and nothing will ruin it

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Students and welcome to the S.S. McKinley. I`m Principal Figgins and now we are going to stabiles some rules. First rule: I don`t want to see any students awake past midnight. The classes start at 9 am. Second rule … "bla bla bla.. How they expected us to pay attention to a guy with this weird Indian accent when we are surrounded by pools, free food and girls wearing bikinis? Finn wasn't the kind of guy who hooks up with every one with boobs but he knew the effect he had on the ladies. And it was his senior year, a little fun wont hurt.<p>

" ... and as we are just starting and don't have that much students the dormitories aren't separated. Boys and girls are allowed to stay on the same room, BUT, "funny business" are extremely forbidden … ". Wait. Did he heard that right ?

* * *

><p>WHAT ? Were they crazy ? She wasn't going to share a room with a BOY ! Of course, she was eighteen and no, she wasn't a virgin, but boys are disgusting to live with. That's why marriage doesn't work. They fart and they are messy and ugh did you ever smelled a boy`s sock ? Please never like living with a pig.<p>

Easy Rachel, everything is going to be alright. This is probably just a joke. A welcome joke to make the students laugh. Right. That was it. When the Indian guy with horrible accent stops talking she would go talk to him and ask to stay with a girl. Everything will be fine. Nothing will ruin her year. Nothing.

* * *

><p>Oh god this was getting better and better. He would share a room with a girl and tot-<p>

" GET LAID ! " a guy with a Mohawk yelled at him. Was he thinking out loud again ? Damn it. He almost got in trouble when his mom caught him wondering about the size of some chick`s boobs in the mall !

"Wats up ? I`m Puck" The guy greeted him.

"Finn. Finn Hudson" he said shaking the guy`s hand.

"So, Hudson, where are you from ?"The Mohawk guy was starting to annoy him.

"Lima, Ohio" Finn muttered.

"Heey, another Lima looser!" the guy said, lifting his hand up in a hi-five. Great, he was here for 1 hour and people were already calling him a looser.

"Says the guy with a weird Mohawk" Finn replied ready to get up and go find his room. This guy only knew how to talk shit and he was really tired of guys like that.

"Heeey, don`t get so offensive Hudson. You are not the only Lima looser in this ship. I`m from Lima too. Besides, chicks totally dig the mohawk. Now would you excuse me, _pucksauruss_ have some business to take care of with that hot blonde over there "Puck said as he walked away.

Okay, maybe the guy wasnt as bad as he thought. He kinda have this badass style that Finn could live with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Merci mon amour, je l'espère vous avez apprécié. ! Sorry this chapter was a little short .. I`ll make it up to you, I promise !

xoxo, Nina.


End file.
